


【翔润/拉郎/R】INCLUSIVENESS（1）

by Dorisss0203



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 13:16:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20874818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorisss0203/pseuds/Dorisss0203





	【翔润/拉郎/R】INCLUSIVENESS（1）

“做吗？”

眼前的人对他露出了一个微笑。

身体柔软个子高挑的美人半倚在他怀里，染成金棕色的短发柔顺地搭在耳边，倒是让他显得格外年轻而纯情。精心打理的空气刘海配上脑后不太服帖的上翘发尾，小动爽太微微眯起眼睛，整个人都像是包裹一层在淡雅的柔光之中，却又十分俏皮可爱。卧室的光线略有些黯淡，暧昧的黄光幽幽地打在半边身子上，缓缓涌起的情欲纠缠住小动的脚踝逐渐往上蔓延，如浪骚般使他心痒难耐。他今天穿了一件浅灰色的毛线衫，却只是松松垮垮地挂在身上，细白的手指有意无意地勾住衣服下摆，让人不由得将视线移向他那过分美好纤细的腰身。御村托也的目光扫过小动暴露在外的白皙脖颈，线条优美，没进阴影处的锁骨末尾还留着一点红痕，尚未完全淡去的牙印似乎也在暗示着什么——御村眼神暗了暗，收紧了搂着对方窄腰的手臂。

“托也？”

紧紧盯着御村的眼睛，小动伸手去搂过对方的脖子，飞快地舔了一下自己的嘴唇后主动将那两片湿润的丰唇送了上去。男人几乎没有半点停顿，立刻就抚上了他的后脑加深这个吻，他也乐得将主动权交给对方，任由御村将舌头探进他主动分开的红唇和自己纠缠。暧昧黏稠的水声渐起，推开他的时候小动已经有点轻喘，放在御村胸口的手似乎十分眷念这具锻炼良好的身体，手法娴熟地隔着衣衫挑逗抚摸对方，满溢出的渴望压低了小动的声线，“你今天累吗？”

“还好。”

御村的声音也格外低沉，他知道对方已经被他撩拨起了反应，染上情欲的男人在小动眼里愈发诱人，他示意对方脱掉衣服，却被一把抓住了手腕。那人把他抱在怀里，转了个身将他温柔地放倒在床上，下一刻就覆上小动微微挣扎着的身体再次嘴唇相贴。两人难分难舍地亲了片刻，小动有点难耐地在他身下动了动，扭着腰渴望更多的触碰。但是御村似乎还不想就这么进入正题，他只是隔着布料亲吻对方美好的身体，隔靴挠痒一般，却能满意地听到小动愈发急促的喘息。他平时就过于敏感，只需轻轻掐过腰间的软肉就软了身子任由御村动作，更何况今天的男人格外有耐心，湿热的舌尖一一舔过小动身上的每一颗小痣，“亲爱的，你没必要这样刻意——只要你想要的话我随时都可以。”

小动笑眯了眼，他像只奶猫般蜷起身子，修长的脖颈往下是微微凹陷的脊柱和那把让御村一向爱不释手的纤腰，此刻扭成一个过分柔软诱人的弧度。御村把手覆上去，探进他的上衣来回抚摸腰身，没过一会小动就抓住了他的手主动往上，撒娇似地挺了挺胸送上一边早已挺立的红璎，“……别玩了，你快点啦。”

“是谁之前说我不懂情趣？”轻笑了一声，御村温热的呼吸打在他的耳侧，小动知道自己的耳尖已经红透了。他不满地把脸埋进一边的枕头试图逃避对方眼底玩味的笑意，却还是让男人低沉磁性的声音尽数传进耳内，“现在心急的是爽太くん才对吧？”他一时被小动勾起了恶趣味，恶劣地开口调戏自家容易害羞的爱人，脱去对方的长裤后抓住脚踝让他分开双腿，骨节分明的手指轻轻拂过小动那块早就鼓鼓囊囊的部位。御村知道他早已情动，碰上顶端的那一刻小动颤抖着吐出更多的爱液，他笑了一下没再多做纠缠，本应是弹钢琴的手此刻却直接隔着内裤戳进了发热微肿的后穴，果不其然摸到一手湿润，“啊呀，爽太くん后面已经湿了呢，就这么饥渴吗？”

“唔，”小动转了转眼睛抬起头对上御村的视线，嘴角勾出淡淡的笑意，刻意拉长了尾音显得分外委屈，他扭了扭身子献上双唇，“想要托也……”

“有多想？”

两人在沉默中深吻，他美貌的恋人似乎决意在这个吻中亲自用行动打动他，主动将腿分得更开缠上御村的腰，拉着男人的手在自己白皙光滑的大腿根处爱抚揉捏，不时主动掰开臀瓣试图让他感受到手下那两片紧致挺翘的触感。重新将主动权握在了手中，小动显然很清楚御村喜欢什么，丰厚的唇间泄出的喘息混着细微的呻吟让男人更加兴奋，上身被疼爱的乳尖也让他愈发难耐。小动干脆一把扯下那块早就湿透的的昂贵布料，抬起下身向御村展示自己已经开始滴水的小穴，一张一合收缩的内壁带来的是不断涌上心头的空虚，他红着脸说出了过分大胆的情话，“好想…好想要托也进来、呜……狠狠地操我！”

“这就满足你。”

“爽太くん真可爱……”

做过一轮之后，御村的手臂还搭在恋人的腰侧，半倚在床头和对方温柔地缠绵着。两人早就脱得精光，他抓过一旁凌乱的被子给人盖上，才探过身去接吻。手下是小动光滑柔嫩的皮肤，男人已经踏进二十后半却还柔软得几经少年，御村一边抚摸着那人敏感的腰身一边探进温热的口腔和他纠缠，温柔地吸吮着小动甜美的汁液。这个过分漫长的吻介于深吻和浅尝辄止之间，他略尖的虎牙力度适中地磨蹭着恋人的下唇，直到那瓣本就红润的丰唇愈发红肿起来。小动推了他一下，白嫩的耳尖被御村敏锐地捕捉到泛红，力道也更像是调情般的撒娇。两人无言地亲吻了片刻，御村这才直起身子将人搂在怀里，下巴还懒洋洋地搁在小动肩上不愿动弹，“今天怎么了？整个人都粉粉的呢……有种纯情的诱惑，好可爱。”

“嗯……”

对方闷闷的鼻音可爱得紧，春天已经过去大半，小动却仍备受花粉症的折磨，平日哪怕是在店里也挂着大大的口罩。御村无声地笑了笑，手下的动作也渐渐不安分起来，刻意在那两片挺翘处流连却不愿多加触碰，似恰到好处的挑逗。小动在他怀里不安分地动了动，也没多说什么，他搂着御村的脖子把自己挂在男人身上，语气自然，“还想来一次吗？你看起来还没满足。”

“嗯，我还想要你。”御村干脆地承认，他对小动老老实实待在他身边的完全信任十分满意，将人再次压在床上开始动手动脚，还不忘确认对方的行程安排，“你明天需要早起吗？”

小动摇摇头，他主动分开双腿示意男人架起脚腕便于进入，却被御村突然的动作弄得天旋地转，下意识地抓住对方的肩膀才恍惚自己坐在了御村身上。他愣了片刻，但很快明白了御村的意图，纤长浓密的睫毛如蝶翼般轻颤了几下，“这样好累……”他试图撒个娇让御村放过自己，却被人一把捏住了手腕轻轻摩挲，男人漂亮的眼睛睁得大大的，水汪汪地看着他。御村说着“可是我想要嘛”“想看爽太くん自己动”“你这个时候总是很性感哦”之类的情话，一次次冲击着小动心底那道本就模糊暧昧的防线，恋人在床上的请求也没有不应的道理，他只好点了点头弯腰去啃咬御村的锁骨。小兽般泄愤的牙印并不深，小动也没有什么刻意留下吻痕的意图，埋在对方颈间片刻才不情不愿地直起身分开腿，“好吧。”

“要好好吃进去哦。”

御村倒是一副十足的享受模样，欣赏着他美貌的恋人主动掰开臀瓣露出水光潋滟的穴口，没什么威胁地瞪了他一眼才缓慢地坐了下去。小动先是伸手去帮他抚慰了一下早就勃起的阴茎，不应期过后御村也很快兴奋地挺了起来，粗红的性器从耻毛间苏醒，顶端吐出的腺液也稍稍打湿了对方的手指。小声嗔了一句“饿鬼”，小动刻意忽视掉自己下意识间吞咽下的唾沫，随意撸动了一下自己还半硬的肉棒，这才伸手探向后方。他先是按揉了一下穴口附近的软肉，做过一次之后小穴也不再干涩，小动本就是容易动情的敏感体质，很快那原先被疼爱过的红肿也张合着吐出几滴蜜液，空虚感从心底涌上大脑让他下腹微热。对比之下未受到爱抚的上身格外寂寞，小动沉默了一下还是放软了声音请求御村的帮助，“呜、托也……你摸摸我嘛。”

“想要什么自己来，乖。”今天的御村托也似乎完全忽视了下半身的需求，语气冷静得让小动不免看了一眼他已经胀大而硬得发红的肉棒，惊讶地挑起半边眉毛，“你……？”

“我想看爽太くん自己玩嘛，明明平时都没这么主动的——所以今天要抓住机会。”御村注视着他的眼睛，表情若有所思，“难道你和其他人做的时候也是这么可爱吗？我有点吃醋了呢。”他的眼前闪过那段模糊晃荡的录像，努力控制自己语气的自然，“我在想……爽太くん难道和男人做的时候都这么主动诱人嘛。可是对上我的时候，就只是规规矩矩的……好伤心啊。”

“喂！”

小动气急败坏地瞪了他一眼，御村的神情和平常无异，更像是满不在乎地提及了那禁断的话语。他被男人最后拉长的尾音弄得不知所措，有些尴尬地卡在半空，“不是说好了在家里不提这个吗？”他不好意思说自己和御村在性爱上的保守只不过是源于害羞，御村托也对他实在太过温柔，仓鼠般的可爱门牙总是让他放软了心想要寻求那片温暖。小动耳尖发红，他感觉到自己的脸也开始冒着热气，只好归咎卧室此时过分旖旎的气氛，讨好般地亲了亲男人的嘴角，决心今晚放纵一次。

“对不起嘛……”

“今晚随便你做好吗？明天自己起不来可不要怪我。”

他温柔地拉过御村的手放在自己胸前，锻炼良好的肌肉手感极佳，暴露在空气中已久的乳首颤巍巍地挺立着，被男人手法娴熟地玩弄之后连乳首都发红到可爱的程度。御村像是格外喜欢挑逗这块敏感的绵软，他顶了顶胯示意小动赶紧吞进自己早就难耐的勃起，埋下头去啃咬一边的乳尖，在虎牙一次轻轻地擦过乳晕的时候满意地听到身上人急促地倒抽了一口气。小动被他欺负地快要憋不住自己呻吟中透着的奶气，穴口愈发收缩得厉害，想要被填满的欲望夺取了他的理智，不管不顾地插进两根手指在小穴里胡乱地搅动，带出原本润滑和体液粘腻的水声。他脸颊通红，不耐地掰开臀瓣急匆匆地坐下去，御村及时抓住他的腰想要避免他伤到自己——来不及了，被插入的前一刻小动竟然有些期待被破开的疼痛，“啊——”

他急促地喘息着试图缓解被填满的不适，原本低沉的呻吟也染上几分甜腻的意味，小动抓着御村的肩一口气往下坐，擦过敏感点的时候穴里却吐出更多的淫液，打湿了两人交合的地方，“好胀、唔……”

恋人过于浪荡的反应让御村更加兴奋起来，被插入之后小动身体发红，纯情得让他几乎难以自制。湿软的内壁被破开的即刻就饥渴地缠上肉棒，不断吸吮着大家伙渴望得到更多，御村被夹得又粗了一圈，满意地听到小动无法控制的惊呼。男人被御村的反应惊得下意识想要逃跑，却被一把抓住腰际进得更深，穴里被塞得满满的，不断分泌的蜜液让两人的动作不再艰难，御村这才缓缓地律动了起来。“等一下、呜……好粗……“小动伸手按住御村不让他动弹，大口喘着气请求让自己先适应一会，下一刻却被狠狠地贯穿，“为什么——啊、啊好深……！”

“你好紧……”

御村倒吸了一口气，他被小动过分紧致的小穴夹得气息不稳，更不要提不断吸吮阴茎的媚肉带来几经灭顶的快感。明明做过一次还这么紧，御村边腹诽边亲吻对方高昂的脖颈，姿态优美得让他难以自持地不断大幅进出。耳边是小动被操得断断续续的浪叫，御村感到他丰沛多汁的爱人愈发诱人，不免也想要开口调戏片刻，“真是淫荡的身体呢……宝贝你放松一点，别用力——交给我就好。”

“呜……太深了、不要……啊……”

“今天我想稍微过分一点，可以吗？”

“嗯……”

被男人插入之后小动就很难再思考更多，过分激烈的性爱让他难以浅尝辄止，浪潮般的快感击打在他的心头，仿佛世间只剩下两人交合处击打出的淫靡水声和肉体的拍打，他兴奋极了，食髓知味地整个人都冒着热气。御村这时用力拍了一下他的屁股，瞬间就让身上的人吞得更深，颤抖着从敏感的后穴里喷出一股清液。白皙的臀肉上留下的红痕无疑更加刺激到了男人，他也能感受到小动已经被送上了高潮边缘，更加大力地抽送着肉棒榨出恋人更多的爱液，每一下都直击穴心逼出不断的呻吟。蹭过敏感点的时候小动呜咽了一声，在前端完全没有得到抚慰的情况下就痉挛着身子射精，御村还在不断由下至上顶弄着，某种意义上也延续了这份高潮，白浊喷洒在男人的小腹上，有些甚至还沾到了下巴上。

“啊……”

大脑混沌十分，后穴还在承受着男人一次又一次猛烈的插入，小动收紧了后穴却只感到御村还硬挺的欲望。高潮后过分敏感的身体在不断的操弄中愈发像是抛在了云端，不上不下的快感冲击着他的理智，小动鬼使神差地低下头去舔吃掉自己射出的精液，小舌在男人精壮的小腹上游走更像是一种挑逗。乖乖舔干净白浊之后他得意地抬起眼去用湿润的上目线看向御村，微微张开嘴表示自己有好好吞下，却被立刻操出了过分甜腻的呻吟，小穴里也喷出更多的淫液，“太快了……啊！我……你慢、慢一点呜……这样不行……”

“可是你咬得很紧。”御村的语气平淡，仿佛那个不断律动顶弄着恋人的男人不是他一般，他捏着小动的下巴和对方接吻，含着对方的舌头与之纠缠。这个吻还带着精液的腥味，御村倒是没有半点介怀地愈加深入，恋人则是老老实实地任由他动作——下身遭受的快感太过猛烈，更何况本就处于不应期的人被操得神志不清，好不容易被放过之后御村嘴上也没停下，“好多水……爽太くん很喜欢吗？你已经在发抖了哦。”

“很、很喜欢……好舒服…啊……”

他几乎不知道自己在说些什么，以往和御村的性爱都过分温吞，男人过分注重他的感受所以做得一向不太激烈。但今晚沾染着捕食者气息的御村托也则是完完全全开发出了小动的全部欲望，被抽打臀部时受虐般的快感让他几乎发疯，下身粘腻得厉害，他已经不知道自己喷了多少水——实在是太爽了，小动爽太感到自己被人插射之后更加兴奋，再次勃起的阴茎随着御村的动作甩动出腺液，他想应该是自己早先的告白作祟。几乎比和那个人做还爽，混沌间小动闪过这个念头，他一遍遍喊着对方的名字，眼前是绚丽模糊的光彩，对快感的追求迫使他说出更多浪荡的爱语，“托也……托也、啊……好舒服……好喜欢、好喜欢托也的肉棒……操得我好爽！”

“好可爱。”

御村下意识赞叹，今天过分主动的恋人让他也兴奋异常，和过分不同的激烈似乎让小动爽得快要发疯。他一次次整根抽出再用力撞入，死死扣着小动的腰让他随着惯性狠狠坐下，一次次被破开的媚肉饥渴十分，吸吮得也让御村青筋暴起，他快要射了，却不忍就这么退出。视觉上的刺激更甚，小动过分白皙的两瓣挺翘之间夹着的紫黑巨物来回进出，拍打和抽插出的水声混着眼前情色的白沫，那人被他干得浪叫连连，全然没有了当初的那般余裕或者过去的矜持——这是身下的人似乎注意到了男人高潮的到来，他收紧了后穴不让御村离开，奶声奶气地撒娇般乞求对方：“射进来……射给我嘛，托也的精液……啊……好想被托也中出……”

他也几经高潮，想要伸手去抚慰自己的时候却被御村一把抓住了手腕按在头顶，小动难耐地动起腰渴望得到更多的刺激，肉体的拍打声中御村也凑在他的耳边，低沉的男声如大提琴般丝滑悦耳，“都射给你……爽太くん要夹好哦，一滴都不能漏出来……”

“啊、啊……好，好的……”

胡乱地点头，他急切地想要御村帮他抚慰前端，但后穴实在被插得太过舒爽，小动也不想放过再次被插射，前后一起高潮的快乐。矛盾感让他情不自禁地扭腰摆臀，哪怕是这次之后小动也不想轻易放过今晚的御村，他感到自己仿佛化身食人精血的魅魔，渴望被御村更加粗暴的对待——中出也好、颜射也罢，哪怕是口交到深喉的窒息，只要御村开口他都会乖乖答应任由对方处置。这么想着，小动毫不犹豫地将那些斥满了深沉性欲的想法尽数吐出，御村顿了一下，最后冲撞了几次就全部射在了他的最深处。

“好满……”

小动随即也高潮了，他颤抖着再次射精，魅穴里也跟着喷出一股水来，混在御村刚刚中出的白浊里。他微微发抖，酸软无力的手臂撑在御村胸口，敏感过头的身体承受不了更多的刺激，小动只好艰难地开口让他换个姿势，“好累……托也，你让我躺一下……”

“爽太くん吃饱了吗？”尽管动作轻柔，御村将自己抽出那人早已被折腾得红肿不堪的后穴时，失去支持的穴口还是一时竟难以恢复，大张着争先恐后地滚落出大量淫乱不堪的液体，眼前过分的刺激让他怀疑自己下一刻就会再次勃起。御村将他放平躺好，自己也侧躺在那人身旁有一搭没一搭地抚摸着对方优美的身体曲线，另一只手帮他按揉着僵硬酸痛的窄腰。他温柔地拂过小动汗湿的额发，美貌的巧克力职人浑身都散发着过分性感的气息，同性的荷尔蒙极大程度地让他感到满足，埋在爱人颈间深吸了一口气，“你好香……好可爱，我的宝贝真的太性感了。”

“才没有……”

小动沉默了片刻，他转了个身面对御村，再次凑上去亲吻男人心形的唇，神态餍足可爱，但御村还是轻易看出他眼里依旧燃烧着的火热情欲。看来还不够呢，御村摸着下巴思忖，表情严肃冷静但说出的话却十足色情，“爽太くん刚刚说想要我颜射？还是先帮我口出来？我还不清楚你的口活怎么样呢，亲爱的。”

“要试试吗？”他美貌的情人眨了眨眼，笑得像只偷腥的猫，“不会让你失望的。”

“那我就……拭目以待了。”

等到那人的索求无度终于得到满足，小动已经累得快要睡着，明明一开始说好让人随便做的是他，最后被御村操到双腿发软站都站不起来的也是他。他感到自己几乎马上就会睡过去，还是强打精神把自己挂在御村身上让男人抱他去浴室清理。后穴强烈的异物感带来的是事后的羞耻，小动想起他们之间的性事也从未如此激烈过，而御村也几乎没有在他面前展示过这般过分的掠夺性——但是感觉也不错，他默默想着，伸手去拉了一下御村的手指。

“怎么了？”

御村低下头和他对视，将小动温柔地放在浴缸里这才去调整温度放水，温热的水流缓缓漫过脚踝，他眯着眼睛张开双腿任由男人的手指探进身后。今晚格外恶劣的人现在也没半点停下调戏的意思，像是在仔细端详什么一般刮蹭了一下张合着的穴口，神情出乎意料的专注而认真。若有所思的人沉默半晌才开口，“居然能够全部吃进去我的东西呢……不愧是爽太くん啊。”

“不准看！”小动被他的动作闹得心神难安，红着脸身子也微微颤抖，然后一口咬在御村的脖子上，力度大得让男人缩了一下，“你怎么……” 

对方嗤笑了一声，宠溺地揉了一把小动凌乱的额发。他只好伸手去搂过御村的脖子，犹豫了片刻才缓缓开口，“托也——有件事想拜托你，可以吗？”看到对方挑起眉点了点头，小动这才蹭过去把下巴搁在御村肩上，细长的白皙手指在男人脸上轻抚着，似撒娇一般地讨好着自己的恋人。

“……我有个朋友，叫大原耕二。最近他遇上了一些事情……所以说御村さん，你可以…让他来我们家里住一段时间吗？”


End file.
